5 More Minutes
by A fan of zelda
Summary: What if, Calamity Ganon waited 5 more minutes before erupting from Hyrule Castle and wreaking havoc to everyone in the land? Eventual ZeLink


Urbosa, Mipha, Revali, and Daruk waited at the East Gate of Lanayru Road, awaiting the return of the Princess and her appointed knight to return from the Princess's trip to the top of Mount Lanayru, to the Spring of Wisdom. After waiting for an unknown time, the four awaiting Champions saw the duo walking down the path.

The Princess was dawned in her ceremonial white prayer dress and sandals, slowly walking back down, a disappointed look on her face. Her knight, also sharing the same look as the Princess, was walking just steps behind her, dawned in his Champion's Tunic.

Once the two walked closer to the gate, the four Champion's walked up to them, already knowing how it turned out. However, Daruk still couldn't help himself from asking the question everyone already knew the answer to, "Well? don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go up there on the mountain?"

Zelda, too ashamed in herself to say anything simple shook her head no, disappointed in herself from not being able to access the power that was supposed to be her birthright. All the other Champions also were sad. Not because they were disappointed in Zelda, because they knew she was trying everything she could to access her sealing power. They were sad because they were unsure of how the King of Hyrule was going to respond to his daughter still unable to access her powers.

After a moment of silence, Revali was the one to break the silence, "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?" he asked, more empathetically than he normally was.

Zelda folded her hands in front of her waist and lowered her head to the ground. "I'm sorry, no."

Urbosa, wanting to change the subject, spoke next, "Then let's move on. You've done all you could," she placed her hand on her hip and continued, "Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help." She turned her head over to the mountain that Zelda and Link just returned to. "After all, it wasn't like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that… thing."

Mipha took in a deep breath and looked over to the Princess of Hyrule, as her eyes slowly gazed over behind her, to her appointed knight, however not noticed by the Princess. "That's kind of you, thank you," Zelda said, once again lowering her head.

The Zora Champion tried to think of the best way to word what she wanted to say, before finally being able to formulate the words, "If I may…" Zelda raised her head a bit to meet the eyes of the Zora, taking in a small breath of hope. "I thought you… Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words… I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I- when I think about…"

The Zora took in a deep breath in, before saying the end of her statement, "When I think about someone I really care about."

Zelda took in a deep breath and thought really hard of all the people she cared about. Her father, the Champions, and most of all… Link. Just then, she felt a surge of unknown power course through her skin, and she raised up her arm towards the sky, watching as a small ball of light began to form at the palm of her hand, the mark of the Triforce glowing on her hand.

She stopped thinking so hard, taking in a deep breath before turning her head back around to the Champions. "Mipha… you just saved us all."

The Zora smiled lightly before saying, "I just gave you the idea, you did all of the thinking."

"I may have done the thinking, but I would never have thought about it if you never mentioned it," Zelda returned.

All of a sudden the ground beneath them shook, causing all of the Champions to lose their balance and Zelda was about to fall over had Link not caught her. She fought off a blush as Link helped her stand back up. During the shaking, Revali quickly summoned his gale to get a better look at the surrounding area and was not prepared for what he saw. It was a creature made of black and magenta, coming up from Hyrule Castle. Lightning as crashing down from the cloud above, only it wasn't normal lightning. It was pink. The Rito Champion stayed up with a shocked expression for a minute before returning back down to the rest of the Champions.

Revali informed the group, and everyone was nervous for a moment, Zelda most of all. What if her powers wouldn't work if she needed to? She shook herself from her thoughts, determined to finally deal with this threat and get it out of the way. The clouds began to cover more of the air, attempting to cover all of Hyrule in its grasp.

Daruk quickly turned around to the others, his tone more fierce and determined than before. "Let's stop wasting time! We're going to need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions, to your Divine Beasts!" the entire group turned towards the middle of the circle they had made by accident. "Show that swirling swine who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy, take the Princess with you and make way to Hyrule Castle." Hearing this, Revali scoffed lightly, still not ready to come to terms with the fact that Link was the Hero, and he was the pilot of Medoh.

Daruk turned his head, locking eyes with the Hylian Champion. "You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!" Everybody nodded, understanding the importance of everything that they were about to do, and wished each other luck as they split ways to their respective locations, knowing it was time to finally defeat the Calamity.

* * *

 ** _Thank you very much to: justyoureverydaygeek for letting me know that the formatting was off for this. I really appreciate it, and hope this makes it easier to read now_**


End file.
